dragon_piecefandomcom-20200216-history
Runagai Chio
Runagai "Lightning Legs" Chio, a former marine that was accused of destroying an entire marine base, when, in fact, he repelled the terrorists who were responsible. He met Rinji when he was hunting down the superior officer who used him as a fall-guy, and as much as he hated pirates, he finally accepted the Pirate Captain's help. After a long period of convincing, Chio agreed to join the Tiger Stripe Pirates. Appearance He is very slender with lengthy platinum white hair of which he takes extreme care of with hair care products and a comb that he carries on his person. He has very small sky-blue eyes. He is very nimble, and flexible; if he bends at his waist, he is able to put his full palms flat on the ground. When he is not in his Marines uniform, he wears a blue sweatshirt with blue sweat pants. He wears thin black, gloves for traction. His blue sandals are very thin-soled and easily versatile, as is the rest of his outfit. He always wears clothes that are easy to move around in. In winter, the cold chills him down to the very bone. His cloth-thickness increases substantially, but he usually wears similar clothes. Personality Though in his youth, Chio was quite the prankster and troublemaker, this soon changed as he prepared to join the Marines. He knew that he would have to get his act together if he was going to be accepted into the ranks of the Military. He's still pretty outgoing, though. He voices his opinion on any topic that he feels strongly about, but also knows how to listen. People tend to notice his playful nature as they get to know him more, but he doesn't always make it apparent. He also hates to be fake. If he doesn't like someone, he makes it quite apparent and doesn't take any crap from anyone if the situation turns dire, and a leader is needed to take control of the situation. He tries his best to make his emotions less obtuse, but sometimes, if he feels strong enough about something, this turns out to be an impossibility. Fighting Style and Attacks Rokushiki Ability: Ran Kyaku - Chio's Storm Kick was taught to him directly by his father's eldest, retired commander, Dan Dan Misra. Chio's kicking techniques are perfect for this wondrous attack. Later, he was able to use this attack for its intended purpose through lots of practice, and great concentration. He still strove to develop this attack into much more advanced moves. Soru - Soru was the first Rokushiki that Chio learned, and he learned it very fast. Geppou - Chio is able to jump in mid-air, the energy from his feet able to support his weight even with no solid surface. Shigan - With his lack of upper-body attacks, Chio developed this attack into his legs. He is able to sharpen his kicks to stab at his opponent with the tip of his feet. This kick can stab through a whole tree without even cracking it around the entry and exit wound. Tekkai - He does not use Tekkai very often, as it hinders his movement greatly. Though, if he needs to defend in a cramped area, it can be used as his last option. Chio is able to harden his entire body as hard as steel. Kamie - Along with his already admirable flexibility, Kamie makes his shape even more durable in order to avoid attacks. Attack Names: Chio Handou - His normal kicks are above average, especially after his combat training. Chio's legs are very well developed in terms of muscle growth and durability. His kicks are able to break through a cinder block. Chio Yabai Handou - A very fast spinning kick, Chio extends his leg and uses momentum to give it speed and advanced damage. This has the potential to knock a normal human being completely off balance. He is able to jump onto his hands and spin for a similar effectiveness. Chio Joutou - A jump that lunges Chio eight feet into the air without the need to a running start. In combat, it can be used to augment his attacks into flying kicks. Chio Issou - A defensive move where Chio uses his superior flexibility in order to escape a hold, or similarly tight situations. His slender, lanky form assists in this. Chio Raitoni Handou - The move that earned Chio his nickname "Lightning Legs". A series of multiple kicks that some have said are so fast that they leave traces in the air. These kicks are more proficient and effective when used against one target. Ran Kyaku: Chio Katana - Chio utilizes his Storm Kick into an extremely sharp blade-like kick that has the potential to slice two two-by-four clean in half. It is short ranged. Ran Kyaku: Chio Kamisori - Chio uses Soru three times to flip himself over to unleash three Rankyaku blades from his flip kicks side-by-side Ran Kyaku: Chio Kaisen - Chio spirals into the air like a sideways tornado and creates whirls of Ran Kyaku blades. They are continuous and attack very fast in droves. Ran Kyaku: Chio Enjin - An attack in which Chio spins his whole body, flipping vertically and create a ring of energy from his spinning which can cut deep into an opponent. Ran Kyaku: Chio Senka - Chio's sporadic attack in which he kicks several upon several ran kyaku energy blades that assault the opponent with a large barrage. Busoshoku Haki: Chio has a very limited knowledge in the use of Haki, but under extreme stress and pressure, has been known to concentrate to the extent of unleashing a great amount of Armament Haki. As he used it more and more, he began to gain a moderate control over it. Busoshoku: Chio Ryuuhono Handou - Chio unleashes a great amount of blue flames through his Haki-energized kick. This attack loses some of its impact over ranged targets, but packs a gigantic destructive force in physical connection. Oni-Katai: Chio's Demon Leg, after a period of healing from an injury he sustained in combat, Chio found that he could flex his legs on a cellular level. With this level of concentrated muscle, Chio's leg strength increases to a great degree, and he is able to expand the use of busoshoku haki all throughout his thighs, calves, and feet. This also extends his capacity for speed, allowing him to run and jump to far greater lengths and in a much shorter amount of time. With training, Chio believes he will be able to compound this ability, and reach a new level. Weapon Bo Staff - Chio is especially proficient with the use of his staff. This does not limit him to just one specific staff; he can improvise during a fight and kick the head off of a broom to use the stick as his weapon. Able to swing the staff around his body without harming himself, Chio can use any part of his hands and arms to control it with graceful and efficient methods of attack. History Born to Runagai Kamlyn and Aika on Kuroshima in South Blue. In his earliest childhood, Chio thought that it was normal to be hit in the face when he seemed to be acting up. He also thought that all of the other kids were being cut by broken shards of glass on the back of their hands when they needed a lesson in discipline. Chio was brutally beaten by his father, a former pirate, on a regular basis, and anytime he showed bruises on his face or any place on his body that was visible, he was forced to stay home out of the public's eye. It got to the point where Chio had to wear long-sleeve shirts in order to cover up the scars from his horrible mistreatment. Through it all, his mother was forced to stay silent and never speak against the cruelty she had to witness. It wasn't until a group of Marine soldiers led by First Lieutenant Goro came to the house in search of a fugitive. Kamlyn denied them to search his house, no matter what sort of orders they were under, and eventually the group had to enter by force. This was when Lt. Goro himself found a horribly battered Chio in his room, playing with toys, looking up at him with a solid black eye. Kamlyn and Aika were immediately taken away, and trialed for obvious child abuse, and Kamlyn was trialed for Piracy and sent to Impel Down. When it came to putting Chio up for adoption/orphanage, Goro could not see this boy living from orphanage to orphanage after witnessing the aftermath of his brutal treatment. He put in a request to take the boy into his own house, and after serious consideration and support from his wife, Kia, he was named the Adoptive Father. Chio was shown a much better lifestyle for a boy his age. Though the mental scars would take a very long time to mend, Goro was willing to accept this challenge and use it to Chio's advantage. How a monster like Kamlyn could treat such a talented, nice boy in such a gruesome way was beyond what he could fathom. The fact that he was a pirate grew on Chio, and Chio grew up hating pirates with an unrelenting passion. Though Chio could be somewhat of a handful. When he was given some freedom to act, he had a slight bad habit of taking it a little too far. He was seldom caught, but the friends he made in school suspected him of many pranks that he pulled, one of them involving construction of a spider web made of chewing gum that stuck to every side, top to bottom of one of their lockers. However, when it came to bullies, Chio gave them no chance to even consider bringing him under their tyranny. He got into one or two fights because he was not going to be pushed around by those who felt they could mark him as their inferior. Once Chio was of age, Goro encouraged him to join the Junior Marine program and learn the ways of Military life. It did not take much to convince him; however, as he looked up to Goro as a grand father figure, and as such, he aspired to be such a great man as him. Instantly, the boy went into his lessons of the hardships that the Military life held. When he compared it to the hardships he had already been through, it was little more than a cakewalk. As he reached the age of 18, it was time for basic training, and even though leaving his family behind was perhaps one of the hardest things he's done in his life, he approached it with great tenacity. The yelling and the stress that the Training Instructors put them through was of no comparison to his absolute hatred of pirates. Chio excelled at his training, even the parts that he had more trouble with were of no real concern as the repetition he endeavored flourished his knowledge on any subject. He was especially proficient in the ways of combat. He blew everyone away in the run time. He even set a brilliant first place record in Basic Training for fastest mile and a half at six minutes and thirty eight seconds. Chio graduated Basic training with three ribbons and a ton of pride as he approached Goro in his complete dress uniform, kicked his heels together, and saluted. He was now the newest member of the Marine's Infantry. For two years, Chio was given specialty training from Goro's old commander, Former Vice Admiral Dan Dan Misra. Within the first year, Chio was able to use the technique of Soru, and before he could completely master the Ran Kyaku, Dan Dan died of heart failure at the age of 88. Chio, mourning the loss of his friend and trainer, moved on to his first Marine Base. Without a trainer, his progression slowed considerably, but through hands-on experience, he was optimistic of his chances. However, on his first mission as a newly promoted Lieutenant, Chio was assigned to a Marine Base in Ellissa Island as a scheduling coordinator. After only one week, there was a terrorist attack, one that blew apart more than half of the base, killing over 56 Marine personnel. Somehow, Chio was fingered as a culprit in the bombing. It was obvious that someone needed a fall guy for the event, and as Chio dug deeper, he found Jossu Mikana as the one over-looking the inside job. It was then that Chio met Rinji. Since he could not count on any of his former officers for help, Chio had no other choice than to go along with the pirate cat. Together, they took down an entire infantry shop of sixty Marines. Though, all of the effort was for nothing. Even with all of the evidence in the world to back up his word, Chio found out that the government was content in covering the entire incident up, and still keep the bounty out on his name, even raising it after taking down Captain Jossu. He stayed with Rinji as his first mate, and together, they kept moving forward. Major Battles Runagai Chio vs Jacko Runagai Chio vs Vice Admiral Rise Runagai Chio vs Gonzo Lee Runagai Chio vs Little Mac Runagai Chio vs Marcus Loster Trivia *Runagai Chio originated as a Naruto character loosely based off of Rock Lee . His character started as a Chuunin, and then was promoted up all the way to the Kazekage. *When intergrated into the One Piece Fanon world, he was going to stay as a Marine that chased Rinji relentlessly. When brought to this site, he was close enough in the storyline to be considered enough of an ally already. Hence, made Rinji's first mate. *Chio's animal symbol is the Raven. *Because he originated as a Village of the Sand character of Naruto, the weakness to the cold stuck with him through all versions of the character. *Obviously, his favorite color is blue. *Chio's theme song is Rise Against - Broken Mirrors. Category:One Piece Character Category:Pirate Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Tiger-Stripe Pirates